Tempest Elenaria
"Close your eyes, blindfold yourself, have someone take you into a pitch black room and spin you around. Then have them shut the door and tell you to find your way out... that is the world I live in." Appearance Tempest can sometimes be seen wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves complete the outfit. Often times though, she can be seen in something much more modern and adventurous. She dons a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes across the chest and a pink hood. She wears yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, and denim boyshorts. She carries a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white sash and wears laced knee-high boots. Tempest has shoulder-length brunette hair. She wears a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She wears a silver pendant. Tempest has heterochromia: her left eye is blue, while the right is green, unfortunately she hasn't seen her strangely beautiful eyes since she was ten as she's completely blind. Unlike many who become blind after birth, Tempest doesn't have any telling marks upon her face since hers was a childhood illness and not an accident. Her skin tone is porcelain pale and smooth from lack of to much weathering and years of being taken care of. She also has a rather well cared for form after many years of refusing to be stuck like many blind people allow. She has never allowed anyone to dictate how she can or cannot live her life and that is quite clear in everything she does. Personality Tempest is a kind-hearted, loyal, honest, and polite humanitarian who strives to see the best in others and has a strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty. She can be naive, always believing the best of people, and often places the needs of others above her own. She hides her feelings of fear and sadness while encouraging her friends to express themselves in her place. She is willing to carry others' burdens and sacrifice everything she has, giving up chances for her own happiness, if it means helping others. Though unflinchingly polite, soft-spoken, and driven, she is also athletic, cosmopolitan, outspoken, and playful. Tempest has a go-getter attitude, willing to jump headfirst into danger but also considers to resolve issues without resorting to violence. She thinks and desires for herself. Though Tempest's friends tease her for always getting dragged into trouble and being a pushover as she cannot refuse a call for help, she can be stern and intimidating if angered. She may be kind-hearted, but it does not mean she's easily taken advantage of. She doesn't mind putting someone in their place if they prove to be mannerless and deserving of the set down. All in all, Tempest is very much so... human. History One night while Miss Katarina Smith was walking home from work, this... thing came out of nowhere and she thought herself dead. All she could think was "I'm never going to see another sunrise." Luckily she was wrong, but just barely. The young woman mostly forgot about her trauma and went about her life. She met and married a nice young man by the name of Terry Elenaria and they got pregnant a few months later. Eight months later a small bundle was delivered prematurely and they named her Tempest Una Elenaria. When she opened her beautiful eyes, the happy parents were faced with a strange yet beautiful sight... their daughter held one blue eye and one green eye. Both parents were amazed and quite worried about what it could mean, but when they learned their baby girl could see perfectly, they were overjoyed. They took little Tempest home and neither had any idea that Katarina's horrible night so long ago... the one that had led her to Terry and all of this happiness, would also be what changed their beautiful little girl's life forever. A Sad Truth It took several years, but when the little girl was five years old, her parents realized something... odd. She didn't seem to react to anything that happened from the left side of her head. As long as there was noise, she reacted instantly, but silent hand motions were completely ignored as though she couldn't see them. All the doctor could say was she was loosing her sight in that eye. It only got worse as the other eye slowly followed. For the next five years her family was faced with a simple truth... their little girl would be blind for the rest of her life if they could not figure out what was going on. Of course Terry - ever the fixer - decided that in case they couldn't save her, she should have something to make up for whatever happened. He searched for weeks until he found what he wanted. That night he entered his little girl's bedroom with a small bundle of fur in his hand. A small puppy that the little girl named Cassandra... Casey for short. Learning Slowly By the time the year was up, the girl had fully bonded with her adorable little puppy... but she'd also completely lost her sight. The doctors still could not explain what had made it go, which meant they could not tell her parents how to fix it. Mrs. and Mr. Elenaria went home that night deciding they'd figure this out rather then let it beat them. For the next several years, Tempest and her parents slowly learned how to deal with being, and raising, a blind child. There was an upside... after she lost her sight, little Tempest found music and realized she loved it. Not only that, but little Tempest could sing. By the time she was thirteen, Tempest had learned how to play the piano and had taken several singing lessons. Not only that, but she wrote pieces as well, finding she enjoyed the ability to take charge in such a way. She was placed in a special school for the musically inclined and even became a prodigy of sorts. When she hit fifteen she performed her first concert on a stage with an audience and all. By the time she was sixteen, she was well known across many places in the world. By the time she was seventeen she lost her mother and her father and her entire world. Getting Back Up After the car crash that took both her parents as they journeyed to where she was performing one night, Tempest stopped singing. She quit school, cut herself off from the entire world she'd come to love... and then she did one even better. She packed up and moved away. Powers and Abilities Tempest can use; *Bringer Step *Soul Sense Fullbring ''“After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music.” '' Siren's Song Tempest does not have a typical Fullbring. Rather hers are her vocal chords, that which she has the most emotional attachment to. No matter what, people never link her lack of eyesight to her singing, and so it is the only thing she has that is not connected to her blindness. Siren's Sound Tempest focuses her voice in such a way that it will 'heal' those around her, heal them mentally. It has a calming effect on almost anyone who hears it, animal, monster or human alike. The effected party will be calmed, fears reduced and angers quelled. It's effectiveness will vary depending on the difference between her SEI and their REI, but it is up to the other RPer how much they wish it to effect their character. In the most extreme cases it will put someone to sleep. Note: This only works if the other RP consents to the mindset of their own OC being effected. Siren's Net Tempest begins a song of melodies that roll off her tounge like tendrils, lashing out and grabbing onto someone. If this song is heard by the target (whilst in range) then they will find their muscles unresponsive and their commands of movement failing them. Similar to when you wake up, and are unable to move your body. The air around Tempest will warp a bit while this ability is in use, and if it locks someone in place then it will be effective for a certain amount of turns, depending on their REI stat. REI is 6 lower than her SEI, they will be bound for two turns. REI is 5 lower - 2 more than her SEI, they will be bound for a turn. REI is 3 more than her SEI, the bind won't work and they'll just feel a bit lethargic. REI is 6 more than her SEI, the song will have no effect. Siren's Kiss Her last ability is by far her most costly, as well as the most deadly. It turns her aptitude for sound towards a more twisted and offensive path, adding a red hue to the air when it's used, as well as warping it as her first ability does. The ability itself will vibrate people's bodies in such a way that their bones will burn and their head pound. They experience symptoms like Tinnus (ringing in ears), disorientation and a blurring of vision, on top of the pain. It's incredibly potent and could bring most people of equal power (Equal REI to her SEi) to their knees. However, not only is the REI cost of this ability high but Tempest will also experience the symptoms induced at about 50-60% of their normal potency. This means that if she were to try using it on a foe like Alvaro Lobo, she would probably end up killing herself if left for long enough. Manipulations Statistics Trivia *Tempest sounds much like This woman. *If someone had to pick one song for Tempest, it'd be Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. Likes/Dislikes Likes Activity, music, and good food. Dislikes Rude people, cruelty towards others, or obnoxious drivers. Quotes *"He who lets fear rule him, has fear as a master." Gallery final_fantasy_x_2_yuna_icon_by_emeraldyuna123-d4v0c4a.jpg Yuna.full.1370238.jpg Yuna.full.1652742.jpg Yuna.600.688220.jpg Yuna.full.212674.jpg Character Thread Fillers Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution